William Afton (człowiek)
Purple Guy (z pol. Fioletowy gościu, nazywany również: Purple Man i Vincent), negatywna postać w pojawiająca się w FNaF 2 i 3, w minigrach. Wygląd i Zachowanie Mimo iż nazywa się "Purple Guy (Fioletowy Gościu)", to w jednych minigrach jest Fioletowy, a w drugich - Różowy. Według niektórych, Purple Guy i Pink Guy to dwie różne osoby. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 W tej części gry, dowiedzieliśmy się nieco o Purple Guy. Pojawia się w trzech, z czterech minigier. W minigrze "Daj Ciasto Dzieciom ", podjeżdża samochodem do płaczącego dziecka, kiedy podarujemy ciasto wszystkim dzieciom. Wysiada z samochodu, im bliżej jest dziecka, tym ono zaczyna coraz bardziej płakać. W końcu, Purple Guy zabija. W tej minigrze, jest różowy. Po zakończeniu minigry następuje jumpscare Marionetki. W minigrze "Idź, Idź, Idź" pojawia się, gdy Foxy spróbuje wejść za trzecim razem. Tutaj jest różowy i sprawia wrażenie zadowolonego z 5 morderstw. Ostatni raz w FNaF 2, widzimy go w minigrze "URATUJ ICH", jako Easter Egg. Rzadko, gdy podążamy za Marionetką, możemy spotkać się z nim. Za każdym razem, zakończy grę i w lewym, dolnym rogu, pojawi się napis "You Can't" (z pol. "Nie możesz", lub "Nie umiesz"). W tej minigrze, jest fioletowy. Posiada żółtą odznakę i bliżej nieznany, fioletowy obiekt. Może to być słuchawka telefonu, nóż, paralizator lub toporek. Five Night's at Freddy's 3 W tej części, pojawia się we wszystkich minigrach pokazywanych po nocny. Nie pojawia się w żadnej ukrytej minigrze. W minigrach po nocy 1, 2, 3 i 4 spełnia tą samą "funkcję". Za każdym razem rozkłada bezlitośnie animatroniki. Wtedy, na jaw wychodzi jego prawdziwa, druga strona, która pokazuje jaki potrafi być okrutny. Sytuacja, zmienia się w minigrze po nocy 5, kiedy to Purple Guy jest ofiarą. Stoi w pokoju, wystraszony z szeroko otwartymi ustami i białymi oczami. Po wejściu do kostiumu Springtrap'a, wstaje i chwile śmieje się z dusz dzieci, że ich przechytrzył, po czym umiera w cierpieniach. Najprawdopodobniej został zmiażdżony, o czym świadczy duża ilość krwi, powstająca podczas jego śmierci. Podczas tej minigry jest fioletowy. Historia Jeśli przeanalizowałeś powyższe informacje, to pewnie znasz większą część jego historii. Poniżej mamy przedstawione kolejne fakty, które pomogą dopełnić obraz tego, kim był Purple Guy. Nikt nie wie, kiedy Purple Guy się urodził. Wiadomo natomiast, że pracował w "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" (FNaF2). Zginął w kostiumie Springtrap'a w bliżej nieznanym roku. Był bezlitośny, okrutny, zły, nikczemny i pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć. Poświęcił swe życie, na zabicie szóstki dzieci. Popełnił swe pierwsze zabójstwo w Pizzerii "FredBear: Family Diner", na płaczącym dziecku. Po zabójstwie, zmienił dziecko w Marionetkę, którą/którego używał jako "pośrednika" w zakładaniu kostiumu na następne ofiary. Po zabójstwie, nadal było mu mało. Zaplanował następne zabójstwa, przeprowadzone na piątce dzieci,'' najprawdopodobniej'' w taki sposób: # Możliwe, że używał kostiumu Złotego Freddy'ego lub Springtrap'a i zabawiał dzieci, aż zaszły nocne godziny. Dzieci nie zauważyły zmian czasu. Zrobił tak, by inni pracownicy nie przeszkadzali w zabójstwach. # Jest teoria mówiąca, że żeby dzieci przed nim nie uciekły, użył Foxy'ego, by zabawiał za niego dzieci i zabił ich z zaskoczenia. Dowodem na to jest minigierka "Idź, Idź, Idź". Ciekawostki * Jego kolor skóry może być spowodowany jakąś chorobą, lub symbolizuje on po prostu mundur stróża nocnego. * Być może, jego śmierć jest morałem, że dobro zawsze wygrywa. * Gdy pokazują się scenki pomiędzy nocami w FNaF3, to widać części ciała Purple Guya uwięzione w Springtrapie. * Nie wiadomo, co było powodem jego zabójstw. Najprawdopodobniej był po prostu człowiekiem ze złamaną psychiką. * Na Ikonie FNaF3, widać jego mózg. * Nie wykluczone, że ma związek z "The Bite of '87", ale na pewną nie spowodował tego bezpośrednio. * Możliwe, że przez 29 lat po śmierci był w piekle, a po 30 latach od śmierci, kiedy stał się główną atrakcją, ożył wwenątrz Springtrap'a. * Jest teoria, że Purple Guy nie wie, że nie żyje. * Jest teoria mówiąca, że Purple Guy i Phone Guy, to te same osoby. Galeria Panikujący Purple Guy.gif|Panikujący Purple Guy Purple Guy rozbiera animatroniki.gif|Purple Guy niszczą animatroniki Purple Guy zmieża do kostumu Spring Bonnie.gif|Purple Guy stara się schronić w kostumie Springtrap'a|link=Springtrap Purple Guy śmieje się.gif|Purple Guy śmieje się Spring Bonnie.png|Purple Guy w kostiumie Springtrap'a Purple Guy umera.gif|Sprężyny Springtrap'a zaczynają działać... Purple Guy kończy z życiem.gif|Purple Guy umiera 15 - 1.gif|Purple Guy kończy z życiem Purple_Car.png|Fioletowy Samochód Purple Guy'a z "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Kategoria:Ludzie